


If today was your last day

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [34]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established James Bond/Olivia Mansfield, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Reflection, Reflection on life, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James and Olivia are doing some reflection about life





	If today was your last day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [Innerangel08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innerangel08/gifts), [JustAnotherUnderstudy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherUnderstudy/gifts).



James smiled at the woman he was holding in his arms.

 

Olivia was smiling happily because that was how she felt since her decision to give into her feelings for James. She'd been happy.

 

"Would you change something if you knew today was your last day?"

 

She looked at him, surprised. Olivia thought for a minute, smiled, then answered him, "No. I wouldn't. Would you?" she asked him, in return.

 

She saw him thinking for a moment before he answered, "I wouldn't change a thing. If I knew today was my last day, I'd be fine because I'm with you.”


End file.
